My new 'best friend'
by Kuri-san
Summary: WARNING: Narusasu. slight mature themes. Major OOC-ness. anything else? Check inside. Naruto 'breaks up' with his 'best friend.' Sad? You decide. -wink wink- Rated M just to be safe.


**MY NEW 'BEST FRIEND.'**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO IS NOT MINE. We all know that. Why do I have to put this? Will someone really sue me? It's obviously NOT MINE. TT -sobcrysob-**

**  
Warning: MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF: Shonen-ai/yaoi/boyxboy, slight bad language, slight mature themes, AU and probably some serious OOC-ness. (gomen nasai... ..)**

I have nothing to say about this... It's been taking me so long to get done. -tear- I atleast hope its a little good... (I'm busy drawing! :) )  
"Talking"  
Narration.  
_thinking.  
_**Me!(author).**

_**STORY! **_**  
**

**Naruto and his old '**_**Best friend**_**' just '**_**broke up.**_**' You know? The one Sasuke was **_**CRAZY JEALOUS**_** of? Yeah. That one. Not BFF any more... How sad... Or is it?**

**My new 'best friend.'**

Bzzzzzzzzzt.  
_Cellphone... Cellphone... Cellphone... FOUND IT._  
Flip.  
"Ugh. Not _him_ again." Naruto complained.  
"New text message from 555-5555**(1)**" He rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree. The same tree _they_ used to hang out around _together_. He ran a tan hand through his messy blonde hair before answering his text.  
'Why do you always have to be like that? I was only joking. I thought we were _best friends._' He typed. Moments later the phone buzzed again.  
'New text message from 555-5555.' Naruto stared blankly at the words infront of him.  
'Guys don't have best friends.' To him, that made no sence. Any one could have a best friend, right? Some one to talk to and hang out with? He closed his phone and slumped down against the tree. His white button shirt riding up. Scraping his back on the rough bark. But he didn't feel it.  
_Guys don't have best friends? They... Don't?_  
"What can I have then...?" He asked him self, out loud. Straightening out his shirt he leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.  
**  
.. (random intermission)**  
**  
**Crunch. Crunch crunch.  
Naruto, almost half asleep, felt some one sit down beside him. He inhaled. It was the best scent he had ever smelt. It was sweet, subtle, intoxicating. He knew imediatly.  
"Sasuke." He acknolodged the other boys presence. The boy just nodded and looked at the sky. His pitch-black-hair ruffled in the slight breeze. Naruto opened his eyes and checked his cellphone. Nothing new. Naruto blinked.  
"Me and... and... _him..._" Naruto managed to choke out sounds slightly upset and slightly in pain.  
"We... Broke up..." Sasuke looked at the blond boy beside him. _I did't think thier friendship was very healthy anyways..._ Sasuke squinted looking at Naruto's back.  
"What?" The blonde asked.  
"Well unless the back of your shirt is supposed to be red-ish Your bleeding..." Sasuke informed him. Naruto looked confused. He craned his next trying to see what Sasuke was talking about.  
"Here." Sasuke said pulling the white-and-now-red-ish shirt off the boy. Naruto moved away from the tree as Sasuke handed him his shirt. This, of course, was not wierd for the two of them, they had known eachother... forever. They were practically best friends..._ Guys don't have best friends..._ Naruto looked at his shirt. He couldn't have been that injured. How long had he been sitting here? Sasuke looked at Naruto's tan back, now covered with tons of shallow cuts. He examined the tree. There were a bunch of little spots where branches had been broken off. Places where bark had peeled of in one spot but not the others. On the sharp pieces of wood were bits of Narutos flesh and dried blood.

The silence was broken by Naruto's voice.  
"Can guys have best friends...?" He asked. Sasuke looked down at his hands.

"Yes, I suppose..." He muttered. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his white shirt in his hands. Sasuke slightly tilted his head.  
"Then why..." The blonde started but shook his head. Making his hair even wilder.  
"Am I still bleeding anywhere? It dosen't hurt..." _The heardest wounds to heal are those of the heart._**(2)** Naruto could hear the voice of his mother in his head. _Is my heart bleeding?_ Sasuke was looking at the blonde's back. A few times he tapped a red spot with a pale white finger but his hands remained clean.  
"Your not bleeding anymore..." Sasuke told him. He wiped his white hands on his dark jeans, for no appearent reason. Naruto just looked down. His hair falling in his face.  
"I am... Still..." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't understand. He hated seeing Naruto this way.  
"Instead of just bleeding out, find something to cover the wound untill it heals." He said to Naruto. His voice spoke-out of it's own accord. Naruto turned to the other boy. For a moment he just stared at Sasuke, taking in his image. Naruto stood up. Sasuke did too. Naruto closed the distance between them and wraped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder Sliding his arms around the shorter boys lower back. Being careful not to touch any of Naruto's cuts.

**nn (random intermission)** ****

"So," Naruto said breaking thier little 'moment' with a light tone.  
"Is there a reason your touching my ass." He asked smiling. Sasuke realized his hands had slid down, while trying to avoid causing Naruto even the slightest bit of pain.  
"Actualy there is..." Sasuke said bringing his lips to meet the blonde's. Naruto kissed him back enthusiastically, tightening his lock on the dark hair boys neck. Trying to bring him closer, if that was even possible. Two pale hands slid up a tan chest. One stopping to pinch and play with a dark nipple. The other sliding up, up, up untill it cupped the blondes cheek.  
"Mnhh" Naruto moaned in to the taller boy's mouth as the pale fingers continued abusing the hard nub. Lips broke apart. Deep breath. Sasuke began kissing and nibbling along Naruto's jaw, throat. The blonde whimpered and squirmed underneath each touch.  
"Sas-skay..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke quickly pressed him lips to the blonde's before speaking.  
"Let's go home.**(3)**" He said, grabbing Naruto's hand. Pale fingers laced with tan ones, as they headed off. Together.

**  
E N D .**

(1) - 555 numbers don't exsist. I didn't want to put a real number, Don't even bother trying to call it. Kthxbai. :D

**(2) - I dunno. I heard that somewhere. Yay for me, right? ...  
(3) - And you know what that means... -wink wink-**

Ahaha. That ending was cheesey. It wouls have been worse if there was a sunset involved. BUT ITS THE AFTERNOON! n-n' Anyways, yes.  
I am getting along very well in my anime (I even have a name for it!) I drew the main character (who still needs a name... hint hint,..) and the girl who dies. Also my plot is becoming clearer! Yay me! The second thing is when there's sex in a story why do you call it a lemon? Is it sour? Yellow? A fruit? Did someone just decide to use it as a code word that caught on? I don't get it... ..;  
So yes, REVIEW! YOU HAVE FOUR+ THINGS YOU COULD SAY!  
1. (something about my story)  
2. (a name for my main character in my anime)  
3. (Lemon question answers: "Oh it's because..." Or "I donno tell me if you find out!")  
4. (SOMETHING COMPLETELY RANDOM AND OFF TOPIC! because random-ness is my favorite!)  
+. (Anything else you can come up with to say)  
REVIEWWWWW! -loves everyone who reads this-  
-Kuri!


End file.
